Argo (SAO:TTRPG)
Summary Argo is one of the many Players across the world who got their hands on a copy of SAO. Though, unlike most Players, she took a different path to clear the game then just fight bosses. She became Aincrad's #1 Info Broker, getting out all kinds of information out to the other players in order to properly advance them through the game. Argo is... To put it lightly, a troll, abusing her extremely High Agi to do whatever she wishes despite the agrivation she causes to the people she serves. Though, despite her quirky nature, she gets the job done, and has proven time and time again to be a valuable asset to everyone trapped in SAO. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name:: Argo, "The Rat" Origin: Sword Art Online: The Tabletop RPG Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Info Broker Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification (Sword Skills increase speed and damage output), Immortality (Type 2, what are normally lethal wounds do not expend extra HP from players and NPCs, allowing them to take a multitude of lethal wounds before worrying about dying), Enhanced Senses (Anyone with a high perception rating has their senses tuned to high levels, Argo can use sense switch to make her perception extremely high), Martial Arts, Healing via Meditation, Teleportation via Teleport Crystals, Information Analysis via Appraisal Check, Standard Player/NPC Resistances (Argo does not have a negation ability or any means to resist True Damage) Attack Potency: Multi City Block level (Has an 11 Strength Modifier, making her comparable to Floor 3 Elf Commanders, who are able to do this) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic, likely Far Higher (Has an overwhelming 83 Modifier in Agility, making her immensely faster then any other character in the series, to the point that she stopped leveling up purely because that due to no one being able to touch her, there was hardly any point to it.) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Has an 11 Strength Modifier, making her superior to Asterius) Striking Strength: Multi City Block Class Durability: Unknown (Can take hits from those on the level of Kirito, but, can also be damaged by lower power attacks due to how Health works in SAO:TTRPG) Stamina: Superhuman (VR Avatars can't get tired physically, only mentally. Can take various damaging blows and still fight uninhibited.) Range: Standard Melee Range, Tens of Meters via Sonic Leap Standard Equipment: Argo has a vast inventory, some notable equipment including: -2 Enchanted Type 10x5 Pokyserplant Claw+20 (+55 Base DMG. +1 Agility modifier. Uses Throwing Weapon Skills. +10 Agility. +10 out-of-combat Agility. +10 Stealth. +10 Intelligence. +10 Charisma) -Enchanted Type 10x5 Shadow Cloak+20 (+55 Agility. +10 Agility. +10 out-of-combat Agility. +10 Stealth. +10 Intelligence. +10 Charisma) -Enchanted Type 10x5 Gloves (Is able to hide whether the user is wearing any rings or not. +10 Agility. +10 out-of-combat Agility. +10 Stealth. +10 Intelligence. +10 Charisma) -13 Teleport Crystals -10 Enchanted Type 10x5 Rings of Agility+21 (+20 Agility. +10 Agility. +10 out-of-combat Agility. +10 Stealth. +10 Intelligence. +10 Charisma) -Enchanted Type 10x5 Agility Earrings+21 (+20 Agility. They're both small and covered in the user's hair, making it difficult to see them. +10 Agility. +10 out-of-combat Agility. +10 Stealth. +10 Intelligence. +10 Charisma) Intelligence: High (Has great skill in terms of being an info broker, able to make deals and make a massive amount of money as a result) Weaknesses: In comparison to the rest of the Tabletop cast, she is extremely weak as per physicals. Otherwise none notable. Notable Attacks and Techniques 'Passive Skills:' *Sense Switch (Can use their highest stat as Perception instead of actually using their Perception stat) *The Rogue (+3 Agility modifier when using Clothing only instead of armor) *Appraisal Check (Usually the user without this Skill can only check an item’s Name, General Stats (How much damage, effects, and just on the surface type stats), and Flavor Text (Aka item description). However with this Skill the user can check anything else they want to know about the item by typing in whatever they want to know about it. However they’ll have to roll their Intelligence modifier vs the item’s main stat/2 as a modifier (If it doesn’t specify or if it isn’t specific then it’s just a regular d20) to see if they can do so or not) *Natural Born Genius (+20 modifier against all intelligence based situations) *Martial Arts Master (Increases damage with unarmed fighting (includes combo skills that uses unarmed fighting, though only the unarmed parts) by x1.5 rounded up) *Meditation (Can only use when completing the Meditation quest on floor 6. After meditating, your Health increases by 10% rounded up after every round in combat, and passively increases out of combat as well, until you go to sleep. It takes 10 minutes real time to finish meditating out of combat, and 5 rounds in combat. During that time, you cannot do anything else. Absolutely nothing else. If something distracts you while meditating you must start all over again) 'Sword Skills:' Note: Rounds are game mechanics, in the sense that it doesn't apply to the abilites themselves (Elaboration on that here), but timers do still apply to sword skill cooldowns. While the exact time frames for what a "round" actually is in terms of gameplay is rather inconsistent, the official number is 6 seconds long. *Horizontal (1 hit. Slashes horizontally. 2 round cooldown) *Vertical (1 hit. Slashes vertically. 2 round cooldown) *Sonic Leap (1 hit. Dashes and thrusts forward. Covers +1 turn range. 3 round cooldown) Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Immortals Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Healing Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Sword Art Online: The Tabletop RPG Category:Tier 8 Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Roleplay Characters